Iggy does what!
by OoDarkCookiesoO
Summary: What does Iggy do in his room all day besides sleep and make bombs? Read and find out! Very funny. Iggy wears a dress!
1. Chapter 1

Hey so do you ever wonder what Iggy does in his room? Well, here you go!

Fang POV

Ugh. Stupid Iggy. I was now soaked in honey and covered in feathers. Iggy just took a picture of me. Typical. He ran to his room to post it on Youtube. I washed off and was determined to get revenge. I went to Max to tell her not to get mad at me if Iggy gets boos and get stuff thrown at. I passed by Iggy's room and heard music. I turned invisible and slowly crept into his room. Oh my God. He was wearing a slutty dress. It was one of those strapless ones. It was hot pink and he was wearing a bra over it. It was all lacey and satin. He was wearing a matching underwear. He was wearing a too short dress. He had those gay glasses on and was chewing gum like a maniac. And singing to...HANNAH MONTANA! I crept out again adn went to my room and got out the video cam. This is gonna be good. Revenge is at my fingertips. I got back in the room, but he was already changed back and lying in bed. NO! I will get revenge though. I got out and got a Youtube account. I knew I would put it here. And on Facebook too. I had a great idea. I was gonna put a mini camera in Iggy's room and get all he does there. Iggy get ready to be embarrassed. I went out into the kitchen still with my evil smirk. Max came in and saw me.

"Ugh. Fang. Why are you making that face. Are you thinking about perverted thoughts?"

"NO! Something else..."

"Are you sure? Do you need help?"

"NO! I am not mentally retarded! I just have a thought on my mind."

"Oh okay. Just come to me if you wanna talk."

"Kay."

I walked back to my room wondering if Max might wanna help me in my scheme. Yay. She probably wants too. Iggy pulled a bad prank on Max. Max was changing and was in her 'undergarments'. And he got a picture of her and posted it on Youtube. I went back down to the kitchen.

"Hey Max you wanna help me with something?"

"It depends."

"Revenge on Iggy."

"Dude, you don't even have to ask me. So what is it?"

I told Max about what I saw. And she thought it was perfect. It was so evil that it went over both the pranks Iggy put on us. Iggy came out to the kitchen. Max came up with a good way to get him out of the house.

"Hey Iggy. I need some groceries. Can you buy me them?"

"Sure what are they?"

"I ned milk, juice, 5 chickens, and some chocolate."

"Sure."

And with that he left. We put the camera in the corner of his room. He wouldn't notice it. Of course. He will never get enough revenge on us after this. I love my life.

Hey review if you like it! Please! And critisize if you want. But I hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the 2nd chapter. I'm going for at least 10 reviews before I do my next chapter. So please tell your friends who are in fanfiction.

Iggy POV

I came home from the store lugging around groceries. I felt so weak. I barely got any sleep last night cause I was ugh, okay. I was wearing girl clothes and acting like one. You see, the truth is, I love Hannah Montana and plan on being her best friend. So I'm going to dress up as a girl and become friends with her. Then, when I know she'll trust me, I'll tell her my secret. I need to get used to the stuff so I can be like almost a real girl. Except for body parts. I'm going to need tickets for her next concert. I put all the groceries away and went into my room. I stripped off my clothes and left my boxers on. I jumped on the bed and immediately fell asleep. I woke up staring at...nothing. Just kidding. Oh I forgot to mention I just got my sight back. I don't know how or when but when I woke up I saw my room. It was all dirty and gross. I need to clean my room.

"Cool! I can see!"

I started cleaning up my room and gathering all the labels in my room. Hey, I need ideas for more to cook. I ran out when I got changed and yelled out to everybody.

"I can see now!"

Everyone stared at me like I was completely insane. I saw Max whisper something to Fang. I couldn't hear it. It was too far away and too soft.

"Yay! Iggy can see. OMG now you can tell me how great I look in my new dresses. Hey does your girlfriend like those dresses I let her borrow? OMG now we can be like, real BFFs and have a great time at the mall and and-"

"Nudge, I got my sight back not turn into a girl."

I saw Fang whisper to Max this time. I wonder what they are whispering about...

Fang POV

We were all eating breakfast and Iggy came out all excited and happy.

"I can see now!"

I stared at him like he just said he's drunk. Then Max whispered to me,

"How bout' the camera?"

I was thinking that we could get those tiny ones that are disguised as something else, like of a picture frame.

"Yay! Iggy can see. OMG now you can tell me how great I look in my new dresses. Hey does your girlfriend like those dresses I let her borrow? OMG now we can be like, eal BFFs and have a great time at the mall and and-"

"Nudge, I got my sight back not turn into a girl."

"Yeah right." I whispered into Max's ear.

Then I thought. Max and I will go shopping for it. We need to go get the camera without being noticed. We are going to Target.

"Hey guys Max and I need to get new clothes so we are going to the mall. You guys have to stay here and watch the house. Oh and also I heard the X games are starting today." I remmebered the X games are starting today and they are suckers for it.

"Okay!" And they all ran toward the TV and tuned it on.

"C'mon Max."

When we left the house I told Max what we were really getting. But I also told her we need to get real clothes for cover-up. We flew to Target and looked at the electronics section. We decided to get the new iPod nano 5th generation cause you can take videos with them and its pretty small. We need a place to put all our music anyway. We got each and every flock one. We bought those and a few shirts. Max bought a few bras. Figure. We came back home and the flock was excited. Angel clled it out since she found out. We were able to cover our minds up with the Iggy prank. The flock constantly asked which color did I get? Which one? Max finally answered them.

"Angel we got you white. Gazzy we got you light green, Nudge pink, Iggy blue, me purple, and Fang black." They all took theirs and left for their rooms.

"So we need to put yours up."

"Why mine?! Oh ya it almost matches in the backround. Okay then fine." Iggy's wall was dark blue.

We took cardboard from the garage and spray painted it dark blue. We cut a little hole so that it could be filmed from behind the cardboard. Iggy was in the bathroom taking a shower so it was the perfect time. We put it in the corner of his room to have a good view or the mirror and him when he was in front of it. We heard him turn the shower off as soon as we were done and rushed out of the room. We ran into ax's room right before he could see us. We closed the door and were panting.

"We will get revenge."

"Yes we will."

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Wondering why she's so beautiful. We leaned in but then we heard a loud bang and we both gasped sucking in each other's breath. Why did her breath taste like cheese? Eh I like cheese. She started a sentence but I cut her off by leaning in some more. She immediately got a loss of words and put her thoughts into the kiss. I tilted my head so we could kiss better. She held onto my neck and I held onto her waist. She started walking back and I walked with her. Until she banged against the wall. We broke apart stunned. We were panting again. Still holding onto each other and heads touching. We heard the door open and both turned our heads Iggy was there holding a camera. There was a flash then footsteps running across the hall.

"Oh well. We still have our prank."

And we went back to making out.

I need 10 reviews if I'm going to write moreand they cannot be all from the same person. So tell other people form Fanfiction!


	3. Chapter 3

Since I have 10 reviews exactly, I get to post another chapter!!!! Finally.

Iggy POV

Hehe. I got yet another picture of Max and Fang. I love having this life. Pranking and girls. It's the life. I posted it on Youtube and stripped off my clothes. I put on a strapless bra on with a purple halter top dress. I put on a wig. I came over to the mirror and checked myself out. Damn I was hot. No wonder Ella digs me. Oh yeah. I stuffed more tissues in my bra and some water balloons. Yeah I know what you are thinking, what the f? The give it more texture. I took a pic of myself and put the camera on the table. Hannah Montana, here I come. I changed into my hoodie and shorts and started walking out of my room. Before I could move out of my door, Ella was blocking my entrance. She was looking down at the floor her face looking kinda...embarrassed?

"H-hi Iggy...Would you like...to...go on a date with me? Like to the movies or something?"

"um. Sorry..but....I have a girlfriend already."

"I-it's okay. I know you love her."

I saw a tear fall to the floor. And I'm sure it wasn't me.

"Sorry Ella. I would love to but i really love my girlfriend...and..."

"I know. It's with Nudge. You knew her more than me and love her more. Sorry I bothered you."

I felt really bad for her. I took her shoulder and turned her around. I looked her start in the eye.

"Ella. I'm not with Nudge. And I really like you, but I love my girlfriend and can't leave her."

"Okay. Sorry. I ."

She was still crying. I can't stand it when girls cry. I took both of her shoulders and kissed her on her full lips. Her eyes widened and she took my waist. I broke apart and she took my neck and pushed me back onto her lips. Now, I was shocked. I really like it though. I pulled her into my room and saw her eyes open. Wide. She broke apart. Leaving me for more. She saw the dresses bras and underwears. She turned back to me and slapped my face.

"I can't believe you had sex!!!"

She stormed off and left me there. Shocked. I wanted to kiss her some more and tell her I was in love with Hannah Montana. But I bet you she would slap me again. Sigh.

Fang POV

I wonder how the footage was going... Iggy was in the kitchen crying his eyes out because Ella slapped him. Some man. Oh wait he wasn't. I walked over to his room to see if the footage was there. It was definitely there but pretty noticeable. I better get the footage before he sees. I hear Iggy's footsteps and rush past him. He grabs my arm and turns me around...then he kisses me?! GAY GAY GAY!!!!! I was struggling and trying to get out of his grasp. He broke apart and stared at me.

"Oh my God!!!!! Your not Ella!!!"

"No you bagel. Where have you been hiding under a rock. And, I am a guy!!!!!"

Ella came out of her room looking reallllllllyyyyyy pissy. She went up to Iggy and slapped him again.

"I FREAKIN HATE YOU!!!!!! YOU KISSED ME THEN KISSED FANG!!!!! YOU FREAKIN WHORE!!!!!!!! THEN YOU HAD SEX YOU FREAKIN BITCH!!!!!!!" She hit his balls reallllllllllllly hard. He winced and fell to the floor looking.....like he was having a lot of pain. It was in Iggy's room the whole time. So it was caught on tape. Hehe. Revenge part dos. I walked out chuckling and bumped into Max.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I-I Iggy accidentally kissed me and Ella was cussing Iggy out and punched his balls."

"OMG. I HATE YOU!!!!! Just kidding. But that must be really funny. Too bad it wasn't on tape...wait did you...."

I was smiling too much today and just nodded. We burst out laughing. We fell onto a bed and started cracking up. Nudge came in and saw us.

"Ummmm......I'm sorry for disturbing you...bye."

She rushed out. Max and I looked at each other. We were on the bed and looked at each other. Let's see: We were in bed, laughing, really close to each other, and practically touching each other. We got off each other quickly and saw Max turn a deep shade of red. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks too. I tried wiping it off. But it was not coming off. Max rushed out of my room, ran into hers, and locked her door. I stared there like someone saw me naked. I'm so going to get revenge soon.

Things I am going to do:

1. Get revenge on Iggy.

2. Get Max to still kiss me and not get embarrassed when just lying on bed.

3. Try to make Nudge forget what she saw.

I hope I can get these things done by the end of the month...

Hey!!!!!! I have a feeling someone was desperate to get the next chapter up... Next time, if you want another chapter, just tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Since a lot of people have been asking for chapters, here's the next one!!!! I really need more reviews though. Tell your friends please!!!!!!

Iggy: I wish you hadn't made me so...in love!

Me: You know you love her. But I bet you Hannah wouldn't like it if she found a bird boy perv has a secret crush on her.

Iggy:... Shut up!

Me: *Chuckles*

Fang POV

I went over to Nudge's room and saw her curled up in a ball wide-eyed and tearing.

"Nudge. Max and I weren't doing anything."

She just kept muttering to herself. I tried brainwashing her. I grabbed her face and shook it crazily, shouting, 'FORGET! FORGET! FORGET!' I finally let go of her and saw her moving her head dizzily.

"Wha-what happened. What did I see 5 minutes ago. Oh yeah. Max and Fang were in bed together!" She stared at me with cold hard eyes. "Get a room and close the door bitch." And with that she ran off.

Oh my God. I walked into Iggy's room and saw him in his 'Girl suit.' He turned and saw me. He shrieked. Like literally shrieked. He covered his mouth and stripped his clothes off. Ewwwww. Bad image. I would like to see Ma-. Never mind. I ran out and closed my door. I mean, I pretty much look the same but still-ewww. I took the iPod right before I left and plugged it into my computer. Oh my God. I got it!!!! He looks like-like a-a freakin girl!!! No offense to girls. Max would kill me if she heard i said that. Or read my mind. I played the whole video skipping when he was sleeping. But i wasn't watching for a sec and when i turned back to the screen Iggy's you-know-what was in front of the camera. Was he humping the camera???? Or the wall. Anyway he didn't notice. I saved the file on my computer and while Iggy was cooking dinner i slipped the iPod back in place. I ran into Max's room to find her in her-bathing suit? And it was a bikini too! She turned around and gasped.

"Fang get the hell out of my room!"

She threw a book at me but I just ducked. I turned invisible and moved away. I opened the door and closed it to make it look like I went out the door. Max looked tense and stared at herself in the mirror. Damn she was a hottie. Her ass was the type i like. In my head I growled. She was unting her bra and i waited as her bra came off as she slipped it off I gasped and she turned to where I was and gave me a hard punch in the eye. I turned back and saw Max's bloodlust eyes staring at me. She saw me and her gaze softened. My eyes lowered down to her boobs and she stared where I was staring and gave me a slap.

"Find a picture you freakin perv."

She grabbed her shirt and headed out of the room. I stood there having the best sight of my entire freaking life.

Max POV

Fang. My boyfriend was in my room watching me change!!! That jackass! I went into the bathroom, changed and flew out the window to head for the beach. I lay in the beach where no one knew about it so I had this beach for myself. I was floating on the water and heard a loud crash. I turn and see someone lying face down into the ground. I hurry over to them wondering if they are okay.

"Hey dude? Are you okay? Nice face plant by the way."

He turned and stared at me.

"Hey sweetcheeks where are we?"

Fang followed me?!

"Why did you freaking follow me?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I just flew off supersonic and went home feeling angry and mad.

Iggy POV

Fang saw me in my dress. Oh my God he saw me in my dress. But he also saw me naked. Which is worse? (Seriously tell me I want to know why.) I stared into space listening to the radio. Then I heard something I knew was my chance.

_Well here we are with our special guest Hannah Montana!!! Who is giving away tickets for her concert for this Friday!!!!! All you have to do is be the 20th caller and you get the tickets!!!!_

I grabbed the phone ready to daial/

_And the number is: 555-6666 now go and get some Hannah tickets!!!!_

I dialed the number. It was ringing!!! It was ringing!!!!!

_We have a winner!!! Now who is our lucky 20th caller?_

I heard a very familiar voice on the line.

_Well thank you Mr. My name is Nick Ride and I just got 2 tickets to Hannah Montana!!!!!_

My mouth dropped. Fang? He won the tickets??!! That-that bitch! I turned off the radio and stomped off into the kitchen and started banging my head.

**My (the author's notes) are now going to be in bold. I'm trying to get at least 25. Hopefully more!!!! Now please tell your friends to review and read. Thank you to all the loyal viewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dots are awesome!!!!!!!! (Punctuation and the candy)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!!!! I love this story so much I will write as much as I can. I have school and all that junk so. It will probably come during weekends only.**

**Fang: Poor Iggy...Just kidding!!!!! Jerk.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

**Me: Well you did cover him in honey...with feathers...**

**Iggy: His fault he doesn't know a good prank.**

**Fang: *Sticks tongue out at Iggy and smacks his head***

**Iggy: Bitch...**

Fang POV

I heard Iggy banging his head on the counter. I had won the tickets. My door opened and Iggy's flushed and furious face was at my door.

"YOU JERK! THOSE WERE MY TICKETS!!!!! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH THEM?????!!!!!!"

I stared at him trying to keep a strait face.

"Well I don't see what you would do with them? Hmmmmm."

Iggy's face looked purple by now.

"I-i-i my girlfriend loves Hannah Montana."

"What's her name huh?"

Iggy kept stuttering.

"H-h-her name is........um......Theresa ya her name is Theresa."

"How come I've never met her?"

"Ummmm. Bye."

He ran out of my room and started to cuss at himself.

I practiclly was laughing on the floor for an hour. He seriously needs to have a good friend besides Gazzy. I decided to go to the mall and just have a look around. I went into a place called Justice. I had no idea what it really was until I got inside. Holy cra-I mean crabcakes. It was filled with girly clothes and bras and stuff. There was a lot of other stuff. I saw a glimse of a hamster and turned around. There was a little set of different colored eraser hamsters. I looked at them and took the pack to the counter. This guy was there looking really bored. He looked up at me and did a double take.

"Uhhhhhh.....dude. Did you notice your in a store with all this girly stuff? There's Gamestop on the other side of the mall."

"Dude. Your working here. So I wouldn't be talking about me."

He blushed like crazy. I paid for my things and went off. I checked around the mall and found a store that only sold....cookies!!!!! Max would love this store. I bought like 50 cookies and went home. When Max opened the door she sniffed around and took my bag away. She ran toward her room and i heard munching. I walked over to Max's room rolling my eyes. I sat next to her and took a few cookies myself. When Max was stuffed she layed her head on my shoulder. I was kinda started knowing Max doesn't like to be a couple in public. Well kind of public. I was getting tired and felt a whole bunch of emotions. Sleepy, bored, and kinda liked. Yeah I know, liked? Well, sometimes I wonder if Max liked me or not. So yeah. I feel asleep on Max's head and had a weird feeling forming inside me.

Max POV

Fang was sleeping on my head but I was feeling kinda sleepy too. I need some pie. I took Fang's head and put it on the side of the couch. I went into the fridge. I took out the pie and grabbed a fork. I started eating it and went back to sitting on the couch. I looked at Fang. I took a slice of pie and started poking him with it. He woke up startled.

"What'cha do?" He said all sleepy.

"Trying to stab you with pie."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because your emo."

"Am not!!!!!"

"Then when I flew away after I kissed you in the cave why'd you punch the wall and grin??? Hmmm?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Angel. There's always a way."

"Damn you."

"Whatever."

Fang was looking nervous. I was really starting to get more paranoid. He NEVER gets nervous even for fights.......oh crap I hope nothing weird happens.

Fang POV

I need to tell her now. Okay...here it goes.

"Max."

"Yeah Fang."

"I really wanted to tell you this a long time ago but i didn't have the guts. Here it goes....Max, I love you."

Max POV

Oh my......


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY! My computer crashed for so long now here's the next chapter. I am sorry for all the viewers that have been waiting. I promise I will write more almost everyday now. Here it is.

Chapter 6

Max POV

"Umm...ya. So do I?"

"I knew I shouldn't of said it...Bye." Fang replied really embarrassed. He started walking out of the room. I grabbed his wrist.

"No it's just...Well I love you too but...I never thought you'd be the one confessing first."

"So you knew this was happening?" Fang's voice kinda squeaked in disbelief.

"Maybe..." I started walking out of the room slowly and tip-toey. Is that even a word?

Fang grabbed me while saying, "No you don't Cookie Monster!"

"What did you just call me?"

"NOTHING! EEEEPPPP."

Then everything was silent.

"Fang, did you just squeal? You are like the strongest guy I know and you SQUEAL! ARE YOU GAY!"

"Am not!"

"I am so holding this against you."

"Oh damn you Max."

"Tee hee!" And I pretty much ran with the rest of the cookies.

Iggy POV

"Oh my God perfect!"

I got their whole fight on tape. Fang or as Max calls him Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy, I know very weird, but Fang will have to give me those tickets if he doesn't want their fight on YouTube. I love blackmail. But before that I went into the kitchen and started eating some cheese. Ya I know. Why cheese? But it tastes good. Then Max came out glaring at me.

"What?"

"I already know what you did. And I ruined your tape."

I dropped the cheese and ran toward my room. Oh Max you bitc-I mean biscuits. She took the tape and broke it in half. Great. I checked out my room and realized all the dresses and girl stuff were gone. Shish-Kabob. Or however you spell it! I went over into Nude's room.

"Nudge? Where are all the dresses?"

"I took em' back cause I just found them lying around. Or.. you broke up with her."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend DUH!"

"Ya right hehe." I was walking out of the room when she said...

"I know the dresses were for yourself."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought I stopped breathing.

"Ho-how do you know?"

"I have my ways." Nudge seemed distracted because she was listening to her iPod. Oh does everyone hate me!

Fang POV

I walked into Nudge's room hearing Iggy stuttering. This is so good. Ha ha. After their little fight. I walked in.

"Hey Ig, you know about those Hannah Montana tickets? Well if you want them you have to explain your plan on tape.

Hehe. Now, I had him.

"Bu-but. I mean! What plan? He um..." By now he was hyperventilating. This is great!

"Ok fine. I will but you better not post this."

"Ya ya ok..." I smirked I was sooooooooooo going to post this!

I took the camera out and started filming and this is what he said:

"Ya ok so Fang is making me admit something. A deep dark secret. And I just want you to know, some of the things you hear may be very disturbing...Wait Fang is this live?"

"Si."

"Ok. As I was saying...FANG GOT A BULGE BECAUSE MAX TRIED ON HER BIKINI LAST WEEK!" And he ran out of the room.

Too shocked I turned the camera off and stood there motionless. The thing was he was right. Max had to try on a bikini and is was the low rise ones...so ya...And this was live on YouTube! Ya right! I just wanted to see what he would say. I left the camera in the room and headed off to take a nap.

Iggy POV

He he. Ya i know it wasn't live I'm not that stupid. I took the camera and as quick as I could I posted it. I walked into Fang's room.

"Hey Fang you should look at my latest video I posted."

"Ok."

This is going to be classic!

Fang POV (Again)

I turned on the computer and got bad connection so I asked Max if I could borrow hers.

"Ok. But can I see what your doing?"

"Sure it's just something Iggy told me to see his newest video or something..."

I turned to YouTube and the title was "What happened?"

I clicked play.

"I need to go to the bathroom tell me what its about when I get back." I told Max.

"Okie dokie."

"What's up with you and that phrase?"

"Just go to the bathroom..."

"Ok..."

5 Minutes later...

I came back into the room and Max had an open mouth and wide eyes.

"What happened? Something pervy?"

"Why don't you check it out yourself..."

"Ok...I guess..."

I clicked play. And once he started to talk I knew which video it was...

"So...is it true?"

My mouth was too dry to speak. But I mumbled something like this...

"Hum i you know I uh kinda well I gue but ya know well...Uh ya."

"Oh gosh. So...you like me in...that sense..."

"Well I um...kinda..."

She ran out.

**If any of you are mad I totally understand. You can tell me how mad you are even and if your new my computer crashed for a time. I just hope you all enjoy :)**


End file.
